The present invention relates to a multiplier device for performing a multiplying operation at a high speed.
In a conventional multiplying system, multiples of a multiplicand are previously formed, and one of the multiples of the multiplicand corresponding to each digit of a mulitiplier is selected in each adding cycle to add the selected multiple to the result of accumulation obtained up to the preceding adding cycle.
In such a system, the number of multiples of a multiplicand which are added to each other is increased as the number of bits making up each digit of a multiplier is larger, and thus the multiplying operation is delayed due to increased stages for forming the multiples.